Two Fools Dancing on the Hands of Time
by DirectionOfTime
Summary: A number of unexpected but obscurely intertwined events causes Kakashi to open his eyes to exactly what Sakura has become: a woman and a sexual being - no longer a little girl. Will they be able to resolve their awkward sexual tension? Lemon content...
1. Chapter 1

Yea, title is taken from the song _'Fool and Me'_ by Robin Trower [AMAZING song and well worth a listen :D] but you don't have to hear it to understand the story (I.e. NOT a songfic,) I just love the song and thought this lyric was appropriate for the one-shot ^.^

**Also**: The events which occur in this fic, I don't _really_ expect / want this to happen (you'll understand when you read it) but I wrote it as something of what I'd really like Sakura's character to become / who I think she is, but hasn't realised it yet (in terms of maturity rather than who she's with) _Sort of_ a tribute to the strength of character Sakura possesses!

I know that this will probably be another cliche, predictable KakaSaku but I liked the idea and hence wrote it down and published it, I hope that you get at least _something_ out of it (whether a random escapist story or the copious smut in chapter two lol) anyway, I've done yet another edit on this, but doubtlessly I've still missed a few things, so I apologise in advance if there are any further mistakes!

First chapter is quite clean (no smut, only a little swearing) but all the kinky stuff is in chapter two;

Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

..

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Fools Dancing On The Hands Of Time<em>**

_Part 1_

* * *

><p>Sakura was stood eyeing the book carefully, <em>very <em>carefully whilst making it look as though she was just wandering around the book shop without a specific target in mind. Deciding on another slow circle of the shop she weighed up the pros, cons and varying other worries in her head; most of them were silly, almost insignificant things that she really shouldn't be worrying about – but nagged her nonetheless... Perhaps even _more so_ because she thought they were supposed to be insignificant. Frowning, she was beginning to piss herself off with her uncharacteristic indecision and apprehension for the supremely easy task: to buy a book.

An unusual book.

_Fine_, a perverse, hentai book.

_Icha Icha Paradise_ to be exact; the series of books had managed to intrigue her for years and now, she'd (on a whim) wandered into a book shop she knew sold them.

A fine time to get cold feet.

Although she felt certain that the bookshop owner _didn't_ know or recognise her, something nagged her about someone knowing that she'd bought such a..._private_ book – that _someone_ would have some nasty or humiliating comment to make about it; _well, so what? If they want to make such stupid conjecture about me, they can have a long talk with the blunt end of my fist!_ She thought angrily, as Sakura plucked the oddly cheery jacketed book off the shelf and carried it to the man at the desk in the front of the shop – her very best nonchalant and cool expression on her face.

The middle-aged man at the desk gave her a ..._suspiciously_ wry smile, as she handed over the money and picked up the book, slipping it into the kunai pouch at her slim waist and marched out of the shop not giving it a second (or even backward) glance as she walked away back towards her apartment with her usual confident stride. As soon a she was two streets away, _inner Sakura_ gave a strange sort of giddy squeal – although she almost daren't admit it to herself, buying a copy of _Icha Icha_ had been something she'd been angling after for a long time but it had, shamefully, taken a while to pluck up the courage to go and buy.

(Somewhere in her psyche, she imagined Kakashi popping up out of nowhere to catch her in the act and then taking the opportunity to rub it in forever more – however unlikely or silly it seemed.)

_But_ she was now the owner of a copy of _Icha Icha _and would (in approximately twelve minutes and fifty-three seconds) reach her apartment there she would crack it open and enjoy the world of smutty literature _without_ and damn interruptions or-

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" The excitable – although strangely serious – voice of Naruto broke her thoughts; grinding to a halt and forcibly quelling the anger which quickly boiled inside her, she turned to face him,

"What?"

"Obaa-chan wants to see us immediately, it's about Sasuke," Any thoughts she may have previously had of shouting at Naruto quickly dissolved into stunned confusion,

"Are you sure? Why?" Naruto shrugged,

"I dunno, but she sounded pretty desperate, c'mon! I found Kakashi-sensei, but you know what's he's like," Sakura stifled a grin; yes, she did know what he was 'like', his chronic tardiness – she was so used to it now that Sakura almost felt it an endearing quality to the man – and it almost, _almost_ put her on edge whenever he was under an hour late. The pink haired Jounin turned on her heel and fell into line next to Naruto,

"What do you think her decision will be?" Naruto took on an uncharacteristically dark and stern expression,

"I... don't know," Sakura remained silent; they'd managed to drag Sasuke home almost a year to the day ago and since then, he'd spent his time in a Konoha jail, partially to pay for his crimes against Konoha and the ninja world as a whole. But it served as a double function where Tsunade could monitor him and provide counselling, essentially, (although carefully wrapped up so that his 'Uchiha ego' couldn't find a way to refuse and counteract the good it was designed for).

Tsunade had also, when Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi brought him back, told them that she would give Sasuke a year in Konoha prison as well as under her 'care' and if, after the year had passed, he was stable and 'healed' enough to return to normal society he would be allowed to do so. But with heavy restrictions of course; he would forever remain as a genin and be forced to wear special cuffs which would reduce his charka by two-thirds or more – he would also be prevented from leaving a ten kilometre radius around Konoha.

He was, though, allowed to find a wife of his choosing and set about 'rebuilding' his clan – Tsunade, among others, had expressed her disapproval of this, but the councillors Homura and Koharu (and even the damn Daimyo) had agreed that the powerful bloodline of the Uchiha should not be allowed to die out. As so long as his children were appropriately brought up (with Konoha officials keeping an eye on things) then it would be silly to let the bloodline die out, right?

Tsunade had told them were to shove it.

Diplomatically and oh-so politely, of course, that they hadn't quite realized they'd been insulted, (although that too could be a result of their ages) much to Kakashi's amusement; he'd been brought in as a perspective due to his role as Sasuke's Jounin instructor. They hadn't listened to a damn word he'd said.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade had many a meeting about Sasuke just after he'd been brought back and they'd discussed almost everything there was to discuss – they'd made plans and agreements for what to do if he recovered enough to be let back into normal society. They'd even discussed what to do if he failed Tsunade's tests; that was the second and final option for Sasuke. Tsunade had told Sasuke the score from the very beginning and reminded him and everyone else of a passing interest of what the score was:

If Sasuke failed to make progress enough that it was safe for him to be let out and retuned to being a citizen of Konoha, then he would be executed.

He'd caused too much suffering and death for Tsunade to even consider making Konoha pay once more for his upkeep – even while he was rotting in prison. At first, Sasuke wondered why she hadn't already killed him, but Tsunade had listened to Naruto on that one; the blonde had insisted – to the point of tears – that Tsunade at least give him a _chance_ to redeem himself. Both Tsunade and Kakashi (and to an extent, Sakura) had thought it was more for Naruto's sake, the better part of a decade had the boy searched and ached for his lost friend, his lost brother and they couldn't refuse his request.

Sakura resisted a frown at Naruto's predicament, he'd ached as much this past year as he had done when he'd no idea were Sasuke was; Sakura supposed that it was some milestone in Naruto's heart – where he hadn't even registered it yet – that he needed, _needed_ conclusion on Sasuke. Today, it seemed, was that day.

Sakura, had had been a mess – or in a daze for the first few weeks after Sasuke's return; she simply had no idea how to act, she spent the majority of her life searching for him, so much so, it had never really occurred to her how she should act once they _actually had him _ back. It took a little while to realize, but Sakura had grown out of her feelings for Sasuke – her romantic ones at least. There was still a part of her that loved him dearly, but as a brother, someone she'd known for so long and seen the _absolute_ worst of him but couldn't bring herself to wish him specific harm – even if he did deserve it.

There was also the part of Sakura who couldn't forgive Sasuke for the hurt and torment he'd inflicted upon Naruto and the rest of Konoha which she couldn't turn a blind eye to. She wouldn't do anything to Sasuke, if he survived, well, not _that much _at least (she'd only use a little bit of chakra when she punched him) but it would take _a lot_ for her to really trust him again – especially with Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade and the safety of Konoha.

As Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door, she could sense a familiar but distant chakra signature inside her office – she decided to give nothing away (knowing Naruto couldn't sense signatures) and opened the door when ordered; they both filled in instantly spotting the dark haired man sat in one seat. Kakashi leaned over looking bored on the opposite wall, next to the door. Sakura shot her old sensei a dark, questioning sort of look which he returned and wasn't sure either could read. It assuaged her – knowing at least someone else would be on the same page as her; Naruto, she expected to act exactly as he did.

"_Sasuke_! Baa-chan, you're letting him go?" His voice was excited and shrill, as Tsunade lowered her head to her palm,

"Naruto, please calm down...there are things I need to explain, first," Naruto, visibly calmed himself and diverted his attention to Tsunade, already knowing there would be conditions; "Firstly, the initial conditions we set out will remain," _No one _argued with that, "Also, the elders would like you three," she gestured to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, "To keep an eye on Sasuke as best you can,"

"I wasn't aware I was to have baby-sitters," Sasuke retorted, although he still sounded somewhat arrogant, his tone wasn't nearly as self-righteous and superior as all three of them had heard in the past,

"No, but the councillors would feel better if you had a first point of call – I know you can handle yourself, but there are people in this village who're unhappy with you, Sasuke, to say the least. Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura will keep an eye on how your integration goes and if something happens, they'll step in... Likewise if _you_ try anything, they'll step in..." Sasuke nodded back at the Hokage, knowing that he had little option; they eyed each other carefully for a few moments in a silent test of strength, but Tsunade seemed, after a while, satisfied,

"Very well, you may leave," Sasuke rose to his feet and turned to face his old team, all three of them, at first glance seemed to slot right back into their old roles: a lazy Kakashi, an excitable Naruto and an apprehensive Sakura.

"You meant a lot to them, Sasuke... don't let them down," Tsunade spoke quietly and the rest of the old Team 7 politely pretended not to hear as they made their way out of the office and back down towards the street,

"Ano-san, ano-san, so what are we going to do now?" Naruto was the first to break the silence with a very obvious question, Sakura thoughts immediately returned to the book in her pouch, which quickly began to burn a hole through it, as all four of them came to a stop, Naruto next to Sasuke, Sakura on his left and Kakashi trailing behind slightly.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke initial response was all it took for Sakura; charging a minute amount of charka to her fist, she swung it around and it collided straight with Sasuke's cheek, sending him flying backwards,

"W-whoa, whoa, Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to rectify the situation, but she momentarily ignored him,

"Sasuke-kun, if you owe anyone your life and your freedom, it is Naruto; you should at least _try_ to bear with him," Her face was stern as Sasuke scraped himself off the floor, spitting out a glob of blood and what could well have been a tooth,

"I deserved that-"

"You're damn right!" Sasuke found his feet, fixing a strange look at Sakura; Kakashi chose the moment to try and calm tensions, he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder,

"Hey, hey, let's not fight, guys... That's all you've done for the past ten odd years," Sakura momentarily closed her eyes, already knowing the truth to Kakashi's words, Sakura huffed angrily, before turning away,

"Come on, I need a _drink_," For once, perhaps _all _members of Team 7 heartily agreed.

* * *

><p>All four of them sat in the bar, Sakura and Kakashi next to each other with their backs to the walls and Sasuke sat opposite, with his back, reluctantly, to the rest of the bar and Naruto to his side. Sasuke, mildly thankful that he hadn't yet any money, for if he had, he was certain that Sakura would have made him pay for all their drinks. Instead, Naruto's everlasting good nature meant that three beers and one pot of sake (for Kakashi) began what would not doubt prove to be a long afternoon and evening of drinking. Kakashi, as per his habit, was careful to observe all of his team's interactions, although Sakura and Sasuke had proved to be the biggest surprise yet; he definitely hadn't expected Sakura to throw at punch at him (although he didn't blame her, he wanted too as well).<p>

It was also a surprise to Kakashi that Sasuke didn't scowl, attempt to attack or verbally abuse Sakura as the elder shinobi expected; in exactly the same way he had expected a slightly bashful Sakura upon coming face to face with Sasuke again, but she seemed, merely... _pissed off_ with him, even for Naruto's sake. Kakashi, took a glug from is small cup of warm sake as he eyed Sakura and Sasuke – the recent returnee sat with proportional sullenness to Naruto's exuberance, his eyes darting over the bar and back to Sakura on a regular basis. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed to be somewhat on edge, she appeared to be half-listening to Naruto but was fidgety – as though she had somewhere else she wanted to be, but couldn't bring herself to leave.

Kakashi decided that whatever their respective problems, he'd see a change soon enough and as such, he shifted in his seat and dragged out his copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ taking another swift sip, this time safely behind the open book;

"Mou, Kakashi-sensei, you _can't_ just sit there and read... We finally have Sasuke back!" Kakashi averted his eye off the text, to look up at Naruto's pitiful expression and was almost, _almost_ tempted to humour the boy, but thought better when Sakura caught his attention. Looking subtly over to her, he saw her eyes glued to him, had she seen his face? He was careful to cover it when he took a sip, but...

He looked closer and saw that her eyes weren't on _him_ but his book; an almost irresistible bout of curiosity struck the silver haired Jounin, usually Sakura, at best, gave a small sigh or roll of her eyes whenever Kakashi pulled the book out at inopportune moments. Here, though, she seemed... _intrigued, _maybe even _wanton?_ _Nah, _Kakashi thought to himself, internally shaking his head, _Sasuke would turn around and declare his undying love for her before that happens_;

"I don't remember a time when Kakashi _didn't_ pull out one of those books when he was supposed to be paying attention to us," Sasuke's dry dig at the elder failed to impress any but Naruto,

"Hey, _yea_! C'mon, Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi shot Sasuke a rather displeased look, forcibly resisting the words on the tip of his tongue, _Well, the last time I showed you any special attention you took the opportunity to attempt to kill Naruto and then betrayed the leaf...While there were others I ended up ignoring that I really shouldn't have... although it did her good in the end..._ Kakashi merely averted his eyes back to the pages of text, although kept his ears open for conversation.

"Sakura, Naruto, what have you been doing over the past year?" All three of the remaining team members did a double take, the pink and blonde haired ones looking visibly shocked (Kakashi was a little more subtle in his surprise) and wondering if Sasuke had somehow been switched with a shoddy fake.

"Eh?" Sakura was the first to respond,

"What have you been doing over the past year?" Sasuke calmly repeated, feeling mildly irritated that even a simple question seemed so odd to them, although he didn't care _that_ much... At least about Naruto – being already able to guess his actions – and he did have to at least _attempt_ to ingratiate himself.

"Ah, ah, I've been training really hard and I've done loads of missions and stuff," None of the table were hardly surprised by the blonde's words,

"Sakura?" The pink haired Jounin eyed the young man across from her with uncertainty; the old Sasuke-kun couldn't have cared less about _anything_ to do with their lives and yet he was _asking,_ no less, for details? Sakura cautiously opened her mouth but was cut off before she could made a sound,

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun_? Oh! Sakura, is that..." Ino (tailed by Chouji and Shikamaru) almost ran over to the edge of the table and leaned around to stare at the boy right in his face like he was a museum piece. The blonde threw her arms around his neck, nearly strangling him – Sasuke couldn't have looked more uncomfortable if he'd tried;

"I can't believe you're _free_, we were sure that you wouldn't be let out!" Shikamaru looked as bored and disinterested as ever – although he never really did like Sasuke whilst Chouji merely issued a shy smile; the Uchiha, on unusually good form, suppressed a scowl right down to a frown.

Ino took this as an invitation and motioned for Kakashi to scoot up a little so that she and her two team mates could join the table. Kakashi was beginning to feel quite out of place; sighing, he found himself trapped between Sakura and Shikamaru – it could be worse, but it could be better too.

"Right, I'm getting the next round for Team 7, who wants what?" Sakura's voice attracted attention as Naruto and Sasuke quickly ordered what they wanted,

"What, nothing for us too?" Ino complained, the teasing in her voice not lost on Sakura,

"I may be deputy head medic at the hospital, but I'm not a millionaire, Ino, I can't afford everyone's drink!"

"You're... deputy head medic..?" Sasuke queried, looking genuinely interested as he stared at Sakura with eyes hunting for the truth (and unfortunately unbreakable habit it would seem for the boy who spent his entire life being lied to),

"Yes. Kakashi, would you like anything else to drink?" It surprised everyone at the table for the Kuniochi to be so dismissive with Sasuke, but no more so than Ino. Although the two were beyond petty sabotage or nasty words to each other, they kept up a sense of healthy rivalry, which, as it always had, extended to Sasuke – at least on Ino's part.

Kakashi too had just opened his mouth to answer Sakura's question with a negative, but it seemed that another group of drinkers not only interrupted but also read his mind;

"He'll have another warm sake, thanks Sakura," Shiranui Genma wandered over to the table, initially to tease Kakashi for being sat with only the younger generation, but he soon realized why; "Ohh... it would seem the lost son returns..."

"Hn," Genma grinned as Sakura rose to her feet and walk away, he stole her seat next to Kakashi,

"Well, well, your student hath returned to you, Kakashi, you must feel proud," The grinning shinobi leaned right into the other, usually more stoic - whom merely hunkered down, trying to ignore everyone else, sorely wishing he could leave.

But surely it would be disrespectful to Sakura after she'd bought him a drink, right?

Of _course_ it would.

* * *

><p>Sakura was sat on the edge of her bed, carefully holding her freshly brought copy of <em>Icha Icha Paradise<em>, after the confusion of yesterday, she'd fallen asleep having forgotten about it. As she sat, waiting to go to training, Sakura contemplated opening it and reading a little bit, but a part of her wisely knew that that would spell trouble. If she opened it now, she'd never get to training on time and that would open the door for a lot of other trouble. Sighing lightly, she decided to carefully hide away her copy of the novel and, as was usual for Team 7, Kakashi would get bored by early to mid lunch time (assuming he turned up to close to the appropriate time) and send them their separate ways: she'd merely have to enjoy it then.

As she clipped her pouch to her waist readjusted her elbow protectors and checked once more that she had her gloves, Sakura opened the window closing (and using her chakra to lock it) she leapt away. She sorely hoped that Kakashi wouldn't be _too_ late and hence she would be able to leave a little sooner and get back to her currently neglected recent purchase.

As she leapt away, albeit at a relatively leisurely pace towards the bridge, where they were to meet; Sakura was surprised to find both Naruto and Sasuke already present, Naruto happily chatting to a disinterested Sasuke.

"Ohayo," She spoke appearing in front of them,

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto's happy greeting was shadowed by Sasuke nodding his head to her before Naruto resumed his conversation; the Kuniochi wondered, briefly, how Sasuke was going to fit into their training sessions – Naruto certainly wouldn't go 'easy' on him and Sakura didn't want to either. Kakashi? He would probably sit and read his book... _damn, he gets to read it anywhere and no one bats an eyelid... though, I do wonder what their response would be to me pulling it out,_ Sakura smirked to herself as she could just about imagine each reaction. Naruto would look horrified, make a lot of noise and no doubt assume that Kakashi was 'at fault'; Sasuke would probably raise an eyebrow at most and Kakashi himself would look momentarily shocked but then say something designed to humiliate or embarrass her. Perfect for covering over how mystified he would probably be at her choice of literature.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh?"

"You were smirking, what's funny?" Sasuke took a step closer to her, his eyes again searching hers for answers,  
>"Oh... nothing really, it was just funny how you guys have slipped back into the old rhythm without missing a beat," Sakura internally frowned at her rather almost pun-like expression she hadn't intended, but Sasuke's odd interest in her kept catching her off guard: she'd have to watch it.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi sauntered down the road, the time now early afternoon rather than early morning, with his head engrossed in his copy of <em>Paradise<em> but his mind was elsewhere, he'd spent the entirety of last night and this morning thinking about how the group dynamic had changed. Never, had he even suspected that Sakura had lost her interest in Sasuke; he'd seen her grow up and the older, more mature Sakura kicked the old image of her out of his head, but he'd always assumed that she still retained those feelings for Sasuke.

He had thought that her feelings had matured along with her and that she'd simply pick-up with her interest of him where they left off (although Kakashi had hoped that Sasuke would treat her better this time). But it seemed that whilst Sakura was no longer interested – firstly, her throwing at punch at him in defence of _Naruto_ seemed to shock them all, as well as her dismissive response to his question yesterday – Sasuke on the other hand, seemed to be gaining a curiosity about her. Kakashi sighed and decided that he'd observe the both carefully during the days training session, sensing that it would at least provide _some_ answers to his questions.

It also bothered him slightly as to _why_ he was so interested, but then, perhaps it was because the past year had been so predicable and full of discussions about Sasuke, that Kakashi was happy for something unexpected – and Sakura's lack of interest certainly was unexpected. It registered, in the back of his head, that he probably should have given Sakura more credit – that she'd grown beyond the childhood crush, but it hadn't really occurred to him that events would play out any different than the scenarios he'd predicted.

Putting his book away and leaping up into a tree and into a few more to appear onto top of the horizontal posts above the bridge, (he should at least appear to be using more effort than the absolute minimum),

"Ohayo, fellows," He began, holding up a hand in a short wave, to which Naruto issued a short and enthusiastic

"You're late!" As much he always did – it was something of a tradition... sort of...

"Hai, hai, I saw a koi floating upside down in a pond on my way here and the grieving owner asked me to say a prayer with him for it and I couldn't refuse," Kakashi explained as casually as though he were ordering a sake; Naruto angrily exclaimed that he was obviously lying whilst Sakura and Sasuke merely held sweat-drops at what must have been Kakashi's most obscure and obviously false excuse to date; who prays for a dead koi? _Kakashi, obviously..._

"Anyway, I was thinking that for today's training, we should have tournament style spars, the winners of the first two matches will fight to determine an overall winner;" All three sets of ears pricked up at Kakashi's suggestion and had been something they'd never tried – at least not as their original four man team.

"I claim Sas-"

"I've already decided the teams, Naruto Vs Sakura and Sasuke Vs myself," Kakashi had to quickly cut Naruto off, not only did the silver-haired Jounin think that paring those two would be a bad idea as they'd both fight until they collapsed from exhaustion, but that Naruto wouldn't bother to check his strength for a significantly weakened Sasuke – and therefore Kakashi would actually have to bother to monitor their fight. Naruto scowled slightly, but quickly got over it, (no doubt assuming that the quicker he won against Sakura, the quicker he'd get to fight Sasuke – signs of his maturity still caught Kakashi by surprise occasionally);

"...Ok, c'mon Sakura-chan," Sakura immediately followed him towards the training grounds, Kakashi and Sasuke following a little slower to find that their fight had already started. Sasuke initially watched Sakura and Naruto spar, their footing almost completely equal as neither managed a clean hit on the other;

"Sasuke, let's go... Sharingans allowed," Kakashi caught his attention stepped back in a fighting stance with his head band pulled up, the Uchiha turned and matched the position as Kakashi allowed him to make the first move; which was a Goukakkyuu no Jutsu and something Kakashi countered with a doton.

* * *

><p>Kakashi won easily against Sasuke, the limits to his chakra significantly weakened the range of Jutsu he was able to use –though that was the purpose of the cuffs. An unencumbered Sasuke, it seemed, didn't bother to learn many jutsus which required only a little chakra and hence, he was forced more to rely on his taijutsu, which was good, but no match for ninjutsu.<p>

(His doujutsu required not only a proportionally vast amount of chakra in his current state, but Tsunade had also been giving him special suppression treatment for his Mangekyou Sharingan, rendering him unable to use it.) Sasuke did use his sword, which he was excellent with and Kakashi only just managed to avoid and deflect with the occasional kunai – he found himself grateful that Sasuke couldn't afford to pour chakra into it. Kakashi had also noted that Sasuke had been distracted once or twice in their spar, especially if Naruto or Sakura made a lot of noise.

The way Sasuke fought, it was almost as though he knew precisely how his abilities had been lost and although he was able predict Kakashi's movements, Kakashi's own Sharingan somewhat cancelled out the effects and the Uchiha allowed a sesn of inevitability creep into his fighting. Sasuke seemed have his mind elsewhere and other ideas occupying his attention – neither of those things being Kakashi or their fight – even though the fight seemed to wear him down quite a lot. As they walked away, towards Naruto and Sakura, they found a slightly bloody looking Naruto as she stood victoriously above him,  
>"Sakura, you won?" Kakashi immediately queried seeing her look over to them and nod, Kakashi found himself pleasantly surprised, assuming that Naruto would be too desperate to win – but then, he always did have quite a soft spot for Sakura and couldn't bring himself to fight her all out, much to her aggravation. The very large bruise Naruto was currently cradling over his eye was no doubt the result of Sakura's realization that it was the reason for her victory.<p>

"Well, then, shall we, Sakura?" She nodded her eyes darting to Sasuke's finding less anger written over his face than she would have expected, he studied her equally silently; she turned back to Kakashi as Naruto rose to his feet and wandered away with Sasuke,

"Neither of you two are to fight each other, alright?" He addressed to the two, without averting his eyes from Sakura, "Ready?" She nodded and leapt forward throwing a punch at Kakashi, he ducked as Sakura brought up her knee to collide with him, but the Sharingan pre-empted and he managed to block. As he foiled her first attack and sent around a kick to her stomach, she managed to tense correctly enough to merely end up flying backwards rather than injured.

Sakura paused to assess the situation for a few moments; Kakashi was stood facing her as a predator, waiting for her to betray her plan; she leapt towards him, as she quickly performed a kawarimi and kage bunshin in such quick succession that the real Sakura had time to hide before her clone engaged, but was promptly destroyed by Kakashi. Sakura, who was calculating her next moves, created another kage bunshin and sent it to approach Kakashi whilst the real moved off to gain another vantage point to attack.

Unfortunately, Kakashi being wise to her trick, sent a hail of shuriken and kunai at her, most which she avoided and some which she deflected with her own kunai, which already had wire tied to the end. She sent said kunai right back to Kakashi, although it was thrown with an exceptionally careful aim designed to miss, but even if he noticed the wire, she had plan B. Of course, Kakashi noticed, he eyed the kunai as it sailed in on its fake trajectory, with fake kibakufuda (although Kakashi wasn't quite aware of that at the present moment) he not only raised a kunai to attempt to cut the wire and allow the kunai and kibakufuda to sail away without blowing him up.

However, Sakura yanked back on the wire just before Kakashi could cut the wire and sent in a shuriken which he barely had time to dodge; both of these she followed up with her outreached foot and a fist pre-prepared with chakra. If Kakashi hadn't had near decade and a half's worth of experience on Sakura, he would have been scuppered by the timing of the strike with her chakra laden fist; but he had almost a lifetime's worth of experience on all three of his once-upon-a-time students and Kakashi knew precisely what to expect. Ducking his head just enough, he managed to grab her wrist and twist Sakura so that she lost concentration and the chakra in her fist dissipated; she did manage, though, to bring her heel to the small of his back.

Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough as Kakashi was able to grip a hand to her thigh and flip her body to the ground that he was able to take a seat on her back, with a hand holding her slim wrist behind her neck and a cheery smile of:

"I win,"

"Damn you!" There was an irritation to her voice, but Kakashi knew her well enough to know that it was directed at herself; he rose quickly to his feet; while sitting on her back, he suddenly felt acutely aware of how slender and fragile she seemed to his weight.

Although it didn't seem to stop her mockingly begrudging him.

Sakura herself rose to her feet, resisting the urge to rub a hand over her thigh where he'd grabbed her, even after a decade she still wasn't able to come even close to defeating Kakashi. But then, she supposed that whatever advantage she thought she'd gained by knowing him for so long – he had exactly the same advantage; maybe even a slightly better one.

"Well done, Sakura, I only managed to spot your final attack at the very last moment," He still held a smile, or what she could tell by the little crinkles around his eye and tone of voice,

"Yea, well it didn't stop you beating me, did it?" Her feigned exasperation all to clear, as he allowed a chuckle to escape whilst they walked back towards Naruto and Sasuke, although she still flashed him a gentle smile; Sakura's mind unable to get the strangely erotic feeling of seeming so small and diminutive beneath him. It really was an odd sensation which was probably the result of a number of factors, she reasoned; firstly, Naruto never elicited the response because she'd grown up with him and gotten used to him being a 'boy' as well as a 'brother' and as a somewhat unfortunate consequence, it would take a lot for her to see him as a 'man'.

Sasuke..? He was still an unknown quantity, but her overriding impression of him is that he was still the arrogant and self-important boy she remembered him being – but Kakashi? Kakashi has always held the spot of a 'man' to her, no matter what capacity she either saw or interacted with him in – a vulnerable (though he _never_ show it) and incapacitated patient to the occasional just-past-tipsy – he never registered as anything less than a 'man' to her. Mostly, the other males in her life were always 'boys', but Kakashi, as the only older male she knew (well enough, at least) had always carried that respectable, strong, masculine air which was undeniable at the best of times.

Maybe her being prevented from reading _Icha Icha_ was forcing her mind to compensate for the lack of a perverse outlet.

As they reached the other two, Kakashi was quick to speak;

"Alright, I guess we should call it there for the day... Naruto, Sakura, I don't know when you're next free..." He trailed off, hoping (and was right to do so) that someone would finish his sentence for him; which Naruto did:

"Ano-san, Ano-san, Obaa-chan gave me the next four days off from missions," Kakashi nodded and turned to Sakura;

"...Well, I have my normal shifts at the hospital... so my next afternoon off (where I won't be studying) will be Friday week," All three of the boys nodded,

"Well, if you aren't called for a mission before then, Naruto, how about we all meet back here a week on Friday at 14.30, for a training session? However, if my next mission is expected to take longer than two weeks I'll let you know as soon as possible," Kakashi suggested, receiving automatic nods from Sasuke and Sakura and a complaint from Naruto,

"Ahhhh, Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to wait so long?" His face scrunching into one of irritated distain,

"Mou, Naruto, we all have our own things to do... and if Kakashi has a mission and I have my hospital shifts, then we obviously can't meet as a team unless we're all free. Besides, after the end of this week, Tsunade-shishou may well send you on a mission too," Sakura immediately scolded, in no mood to put up with his whining, having better places to be and things to _do_.

"Hmmm..." Naruto grumbled incoherently, "Fine, fine, Sasuke and I can train through the week," Sasuke, although forcibly resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the impossibly obviously expected statement by the blonde,

"Whatever," Sakura flashed a rueful smile,

"Sorry guys, but unless there something urgent, I have to get going," Although it was only Kakashi of the present company who was aware (or at least remembered) that Sakura had the rest of the day off, but he chose to say nothing about it,

"Okay, we might as well call an end to it here... See ya," Kakashi raised a half seal to his chest and disappeared in a puff of smoke, although stayed close enough to hear and see them, he kept his presence hidden;

"Ok!~ Its time to get some raaammeeen!" Chorused Naruto in his typical mood, "Are you coming Sasuke? Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but I have some new medical scrolls I need to learn, so I'll pass... See you Naruto, Sasuke," She turned on her heel and walked away as both boys immediately caught her up – the means to return to the centre of Konoha (and thereby the most direct means of each getting to where they wanted to go) the same.

Their journey was quite silent, even Naruto seemed to have something on his mind as he said less than usual, that being a longer than three second pause between sentences.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I think you own me ramen for being away for so long!"

"No way, dobe, I've got things to do," He eyed Sakura's retreating form as he brushed off Naruto, and walked away; the blonde grumbling but turned towards Ichiraku's nonetheless.

"Sakura... are you going home?" She turned to study him for a moment, before looking back to the road in front of her,

"Yes,"

"...May I walk you..?" Sakura stopped in her tracks, (and Kakashi nearly fell out of the tree he was crouched in),

"What?"

"May I walk you home?" Sasuke patiently repeated, his irritation growing slightly, at her confused and almost worried expression,

"...Why?" She queried, "I _am_ a Jounin and perfectly capable of walking myself home, through the middle of Konoha, at not quite even three in the afternoon," Sakura explained patiently, but an undeniable hint of confusion – the words _what the fuck? _Running through her head,

"I know... but I _want_ to," Sakura bit back the urge to say, _and I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop you..?_ Her inner, although screaming at her to punch him and run, knew that causing a problem here would have repercussions that she seriously didn't want to deal with. Instead, she opted for sighing lightly and walking away hoping that Sasuke's sudden change in persona included at least mild sensitivity; apparently Sasuke didn't pick up on her reluctance or didn't care. Knowing him, it was probably the latter, as he caught up and fell into step beside her, although he didn't say anything at first;

"You made deputy head-medic at the hospital, correct?"

"Yes, that's right,"

"So da... What sort of work does that entail?" Sakura, now worriedly curious about what Sasuke was really after, looked at him; he was still looking ahead with his expression as blank as ever,

"...Why are you so curious? What do you want?" She tried to keep her tone even and project mere inquisitiveness, rather than the brash accusation that _inner Sakura_ was screaming,

"I never got to know you, Sakura, that's hardly befitting for someone I should be calling a friend and teammate, is it?" _Liar! _ Sakura could sense an edge of falsity in his words and as much as she wanted to drag the truth out of him, she kept silent for a few minutes before giving him the barest minimum of details;

"Well, I help oversee all major shinobi treatments and I still have active shifts at the hospital but I have relatively little to do with civilians unless they happen to fall victim to a Jutsu for example." She could see Sasuke nod out of the corner of her eyes and she elected to make a swift getaway; "Um, you know I really do need to get some reading done... so I'm going to shoot off, ok?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment and Sakura liberally assumed that it was accepted and said Kuniochi sped off, leaping up to the roof tops; her mind so focused on getting back to her apartment and away from Sasuke. _Why does everything at the moment seem designed to keep me away from Icha Icha?_ She silently sighed to herself, desperately hoping that nothing would disturb her once she returned home.

Sasuke, it seemed had other ideas and followed the pink haired woman at a careful enough distance.

The Copy Nin, who'd initially been merely curious to see how they'd act without his presence, now felt an uncomfortable stab of unease at Sasuke's actions and felt it best to keep up with the two. He knew Sakura could more than handle herself – even more so now that Sasuke was incapacitated so to speak, but it would nag at Kakashi if he didn't at least make sure Sasuke didn't pull some psychological trick on her, the Uchiha certainly wasn't above it if it suited him. Kakashi knew as well, that if, _if_ some incident happened and no matter what the outcome, Sakura would no doubt feel ashamed and therefore wouldn't confide in either Naruto or himself, which concerned the silver-haired shinobi the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, the second and final part of this little 'two-shot'. I know that it's incredibly cliche (so please don't bother to message me complaining about that, if you didn't like it for that reason, I know! And I only wrote/published this because the story was on my mind and I liked it). I hope at least some of you like this story, again yes it quite / very predictable but the plot is only a vehicle for the smut lol, and there is smutty stuff at the beginning and end of this (rediculously long) chapter.

I was really flattered by how many people put me on 'story alert' for this one, thank you! And I hope that this ending satisfies you (I know the ending is a bit funny, sorry but I couldn't think of a better way to end it without it dragging on and on) so, I really hope you like it!

..

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Fools Dancing on the Hands of Time <em>**

_Part 2_

* * *

><p>Kakashi perched himself on a branch outside Sakura's little apartment, it crossed his mind how strangely convenient it was, but he focussed on the young-ish Kuniochi slumped on the floor in front of her small coffee table, her back to him. Kakashi had followed Sasuke and the younger male remained outside looking around for a little while before leaving, as though he were memorizing the area and Sakura's place.<p>

Kakashi held his suspicions but didn't reveal his presence, opting to remain in observation for a little while longer, Sakura looked quite stressed and the Copy Nin didn't feel in the least surprised. Obviously the rather invasive and unapologetic pushing was desperately unwanted by Sakura – if Kakashi hadn't been so suspicious of Sasuke's sudden change of heart, he would probably have laughed at the irony.

Sakura suddenly shifted and on her knees and elbows, leaned to stretch a hand under her futon, Kakashi held no qualms about eyeing her provocative position; Sakura did, after all, possess a delightfully feminine body. The silver-haired shinobi, for the second time that day had almost been shocked out a tree, he hadn't wondered why she was groping under her bed, but what he did wonder, was why the _hell_ Sakura was in possession of a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

A completely pristine and brand new copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_;

Kakashi thought back, Naruto had absently made mention of finding Sakura on the way back to her apartment, but he'd paid no mind – why would he have? It wasn't exactly atypical behaviour, but was Sakura returning from having bought that book? Is that why she stared at his so, yesterday? The rational and searching questions of his head were steadily getting washed away, as he observed Sakura lie on her bed, width ways across it, leaning her back against the wall as the book was open in one hand and her other, for now limp at her side.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do, part of him knew he should leave Sakura to her privacy, but the pervert in him could guess what would soon happen and he wanted to watch. His indecision was apparently too slow for Sakura's reading speed – or her imagination – as her unoccupied hand began to tug at the buckle on her skirt as she flipped over another page.

_This was the 'reading' she needed to get done? She really _does_ have a kinky side_, Kakashi found himself thinking with amusement, as her skirt was now loose around her waist and she raised her hips to yank it out from under her. Kakashi found he was unable to prevent himself from imaging that _he_ was the one who was roughly tugging her skirt off, his fantasy not being helped in the slightest by the fact he now had a very good idea of her body size compared to him from ending up on top of her during their spar.

Well, his fantasy was being helped, very well, in fact by that piece of information his brain hadn't failed to memorize – but that was precisely the problem. He hadn't failed to notice, either through their spar how fluid and taught her body was. Although Sakura was yet to actually touch herself, Kakashi could already feel desire and lust bolt through him, if he wasn't careful...

Sakura's hand snaked over her thigh and began to brush gently over her groin as one of her previously outstretched legs bent at the knee and she brought her foot up, parting her legs. She flipped another page and focused on the text as her hands moved a little faster and more purposefully, Kakashi could see her breathing deepen as her legs crept a little further apart and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

Kakashi was struggling to get the signals to his legs to stand up and leap away, but instead all he could imagine was how it would feel to grip the side of her knee as he'd hike it over his hip to grind his erection-_damn it-_into her whilst his tongue and lips would tend to her nipples. He winced slightly, as his control had slipped far enough that his trousers were now uncomfortable tight in his crouched position, his own enjoyment embarrassingly obvious.

He did his best to ignore it as he saw her hand creep back up to the hem of her shorts and her hand dip beneath; he could see her breath hitch in what he supposed was a gasp. Something he would have liked to have heard. His eye roamed carefully over her form, he could see a minor blush on her cheeks, her hand was moving quite quickly – Kakashi was sure that if she kept up the pace she'd reach climax very soon.

Unfortunately, he had no idea whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sakura seemed to pause almost as though she'd read his mind, she leaned back closing her eyes for a moment as she shifted forward enough so that she could lie down. It did nothing for his self-control as his own arousal was beginning to throb painfully seeing her top riding up to the bottom of her ribs and her shorts being pulled down a little, showing off her pleasantly jutting hip bones.

Kakashi could only wonder what that skin would feel like under his hands, how it would feel to run his hands up over her thighs, purposefully missing her core, up over her stomach and under her top to her breasts. He was forced to lean one knee down to ease the painful cramped pressure over his bulging erection. Sakura put inexplicably put the book down and moved both hands to her body, both starting over her stomach, one travelled upwards, to her chest and the other moved back down into her shorts, pushing them a little further down.

Kakashi swallowed nervously if her hand wasn't in the way, then there would be about three centimetres left before she exposed herself, he could see her mouth part slightly and her back arch into it. Everything about her posture, her movements and facial expression screamed sex and it was difficult to ignore the pull to let himself in and help them to both finish off.

Seeing Sakura contorted in this sort of pleasure stirred something primal and animalistic in him; wanting to know what she'd feel like, taste like, smell like, sound like and look like beneath him.

He was curious as to what noises she was making, were they loud? Quiet? Impassioned? He desperately wanted to find out, a even though his mind was all too eager to superimpose sounds he'd heard before – sounds he'd previously teased out of a woman. Kakashi could tell that he desperately needed to leave; he was struggling to make sure his hand stayed out of his pants and that he managed to stay on his feet.

He could see her back arch up again and her knees rise up for further support, as she dipped two fingers inside, her mouth fell open in what he guessed must have been a silent scream. He wondered what it would take to make her scream for real and just how much teasing it would take to make her scream something _specific_; his erection angrily throbbed again as further bolts of pleasure shot down his spine – it demanded his attention but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Sakura. Her expression equally arousing to him as his hand gripped over tighter to his knee; his head only able to picture all of her movements and arches of her back whilst he was over her.

Would she make those same expressions and movements if it were his hands busy over her body? His mouth? _Him_ replacing those fingers inside her? A very perverse part of him was desperate to find out as Sakura kept grinding herself to her hands and her movements became more erratic, he could only imagine what she might be thinking or the sorts of sounds emanating from her.

It was beginning to prove too much as his erection began to twitch and pulse beyond his control, as his mind couldn't focus on anything else besides gripping the tree to keep himself upright as his other hand moved to crotch before he could stop it. A few swift but hard strokes over his straining member, even through the material of his trousers was all it took before he was forced to clench his teeth as his hip involuntarily thrust forward into his hand.

He just about managed to suppress a groan as he came with such intensity his was unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure, rubbing his hand over himself a few more times, Kakashi managed to bring himself down enough that his mind was once again capable of focusing on more than just an extremely sexy Sakura.

He had to get the hell out of here.

* * *

><p>Sakura closed her eyes momentarily and leaned her head back on the wall, her hands were making the right movements, but or some reason it wasn't having the desired effect. <em>Icha Icha<em> was proving arousing, definitely but somehow it wasn't quite enough – hence her hand came into action – but something was still missing. Shifting herself down the bed and laying the book aside, her change in position to completely horizontal brought up the memory of Kakashi sat on her back; she focused on the feeling of the size and weight of his body.

Having a body to focus on helped, even if it was Kakashi, it seemed as though it _should_ have felt a lot weirder than it did; but it was solely in her head and merely helping her to rid herself of some tension – it wasn't causing any harm and it wasn't as if Kakashi, or anyone else could possibly have known that she was using _him_ for a little extra help. Breathing deeply, she lifted up her shirt and pushed down her shorts slightly, not enough to expose more than her stomach and hips, but it had the desired effect of feeling vulnerable or open somehow.

Trailing a hand up to her breast and her other down under her shorts, the slow, careful movements over her half slick womanhood was enough to make her gasp. She allowed a second finger to join her initial, exploratory one and she rubbed them carefully over her nub, which swelled with the contact before dipping down to her opening and gathered some of the moisture. Returning slowly back up to her clitoris, the sensitivity increased by the moisture was enough to arch her back clean off the bed accompanied by a moan she couldn't quite suppress. The image in her head of Kakashi's larger form taking control and pushing her to orgasm, whether she wanted it or not, was overwhelming and tempted ever greater wetness and pleasure out of her.

Sakura subconsciously made moves almost to escape her own hand, as she pushed two fingers inside as her hips involuntarily bucked, trying to imagine his hands and mouth all over her. It didn't take too long for her to succumb and the quick wind to release closed in, as she arched her back and quickened her movements a sudden awareness assaulted her senses.

She was about to focus on the sensation, but her hands hadn't stopped their movements and her climax got to her before logical thought could. Between her muscles violently clenching and indescribable pleasure stabbing at every nerve, she could only focus on prolonging the feeling as best she could, a silent scream almost proving overwhelming.

Eventually, as her senses returned to her and her breathing began to gain a semblance of regularity again her body began to relax as her mind was again able to focus. It turned back to what she'd sensed just before she'd climaxed: a chakra signature and the one which belonged to Kakashi. Sakura felt a rather cold chill over her at the thought of his presence watching her, as thought he'd somehow know that she was thinking about him as well.

_Shit_... How the fuck was she supposed to explain herself?

Would he even bring it up? After all she was in her own home and he was in the vicinity... maybe, he didn't even see her? Impossible, if he'd just been walking around, then his chakra signature wouldn't have been hidden nor would it have flared.

Could he have been aroused? Sakura laughed at herself just for the thought of something so silly and slowly clambered to her feet; the odd sensation of still feel so wet but relaxed took a moment to get used to, she hadn't been aroused or had sex for a long time. Too long. She made her way to the bathroom for a long shower before she really would have to focus on work – and learning a new set of medical jutsus, silently groaning to herself she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Sakura's relaxed gait down the street didn't betray how much she couldn't be bothered with her shift at the hospital; it was a particularly irritating one for the Kuniochi – she could handle all-nighters and early starts, but her most hated shift was from early afternoon to late night. She found that they wreaked havoc with her sleeping pattern and getting in from a shift at anywhere between twelve and two (depending on what various people may request her to look into or sort out) as well as being hungry enough that she couldn't go straight to sleep was hell.<p>

Usually she'd force herself to get up at the usual time (if she didn't have the early shift or a mission) which meant that she'd get a generous five hours at best – and _then_ a full day of either training or another shift. It seemed enough in principle, but Sakura always found that she needed time to de-stress and feeling forced to go to be just an hour or so after she returned home, often made her feel more stressed so whatever rest gleaned from sleep was nullified. Hence, she took more time to enjoy her walk to the hospital than normally she would at half eleven; her mind was trying to ignore the events of two and a half weeks ago, she'd worked hard to rationalize the situation to herself and try to analyze her embarrassment away.

Unfortunately, the more she thought of Kakashi watching her (as a means to think about how to come to terms with the situation) it managed to spurn a few more rather... _satisfying_ fantasies again, revolving around Kakashi. Sakura knew she was on dangerous ground, and she wouldn't ever allow Kakashi to know that he'd been the object of her desire when he witnessed her (and every time since) and to that end, she couldn't afford to avoid or act as though she'd been 'caught' by him.

She had, of course, but it seemed to her that if she _acted_ that she knew he'd been watching, he'd somehow know the real reason why she was so embarrassed. In the rather odd turn of events, she didn't actually feel quite so self-conscious at _what_ he'd seen her doing, rather that she was worried at _what thoughts_ had brought to such a peak. Sighing rubbed her forehead and forced her thoughts away – she'd reassess them later, when she wasn't responsible for someone's life. She wasn't much looking forward to running into him again – they'd grown a little closer over the past year or so, but he was still quite aloof and distant. They were still only acquaintances really, little else.

He was late back from his mission, even Naruto, who'd been sent on a mission a week after him had returned in time for their agreed meeting the Friday past, (just over half a week ago). None of the team were really worried, he had warned them that his mission could run on but Naruto was worrying her, his endless desire to look after those close to him (and be the hero) wanted to get himself and Sakura sent after him. Sakura almost let out a verbal sigh of relief when Tsunade had told them that he was on an extremely important S rank mission and anyone else blundering in would not only give Kakashi away but cost Konoha and the Fire country dearly.

Sasuke had been acting like a limpet that couldn't make up its mind over the past two weeks; since Kakashi was away, there was no one to mediate both Naruto and Sasuke and recently, Sakura and Sasuke. He hadn't really _done_ anything; it was more that he seemed to merely be 'near' Sakura especially in varying social situations where he'd conveniently take the seat next to her and attempt to _talk_ to her.

It seemed silly, and if it were anyone else (depending on who they were) she would either have given a wry smile but told them to back off a little or punch (if it was Naruto or Lee being a touch over zealous) but Sasuke? He was such an unknown quantity that she wasn't quite sure how to act; she knew that his reasons for acting as such weren't true – at least not entirely. Her intuition told her as well, that no matter how much she asked, he wouldn't give her the real reasons – or leave her alone.

The best Sakura could hope for, for now whilst Sasuke wasn't being much beyond annoying, that if she kept showing absolutely _no interest_ he'd eventually get the idea and move on. Unfortunately, after nearly three weeks and counting, Sasuke didn't seem to be getting the idea, not to mention, she was at a complete loss for what would make him 'get the idea'.

Sakura sighed again, things were beginning to feel surreal and unwanted.

Somehow not even the complete irony of both situations of being caught reading _Icha Icha_ by Kakashi and Sasuke trailing after her wanting her attention helped to relax her.

~~/********/~~

Kakashi was on the slow and painful return journey to Konoha, his mission had not only taken far longer than he'd anticipated, his enemies were far more cunning and skilled than he was told. As a consequence, Kakashi had been graced with an injury – a rather nasty gash which started at his neck and went down over his clavicle and under his armpit. It wasn't too deep, but in his haste to escape after eliminating his target, he hadn't had time to bandage it and so it was now infected. The damn wound smelled awful and his left arm had been rendered almost completely useless – thereby his haste to return home was trebled.

Surprisingly, even the problems he encountered hadn't been the worst trouble of the mission; rather they'd provided a rather helpful if not potentially lethal distraction. Kakashi was one who excelled at focussing on the task at hand – whatever it was and when his objective had been completed, he had _Icha Icha_ to occupy his thoughts. Unfortunately for the entirely of the mission – when he hadn't had something direct to focus his mind on (such as an enemy shinobi bearing down on him) – he'd struggled to keep his mind off Sakura. He'd found the sight of her pleasuring herself strangely arousing in that if he'd have consciously known that was going to happen he would have immediately refused – not even his mutinous inner pervert could have convinced him to willingly tread that dangerously thin ice.

Not to mention that he'd never previously considered voyeurism a source of (albeit perverse) pleasure for him.

Although that revelation wasn't much of a shocker – if he gained pleasure from sex through vicarious means (i.e. _Icha Icha_) then voyeurism wasn't really much of a leap.

He'd trained himself, very carefully, around Sakura especially; he wasn't going to pretend that he hadn't noticed her grow up and mature – physically as well as mentally, but he'd always known this and hence, had practiced his sense of detachment rigorously. He'd trained himself to try and see the Sakura he knew now with a strong after shadow of the little girl he'd taught – thus safely removing any chance of his tripping over his sexual frustration and daring to think about her like that.

He probably wouldn't have had to bother if he was regularly either seeing someone or had a decent supply of one-night stands (generally preferring the latter, which were far, _far_ more likely, too) but the fact remained that Kakashi hadn't had a date with anything more than his right hand and a particularly well written chapter of _Icha Icha_ in the few years.

Coupling this with Sakura being the female he spent by far the most time with and for their regular sparring sessions, in which called for both copious exercise and close proximity, with her body unintentionally ending up moving in quite provocative ways would prove his undoing if he weren't careful. Whilst he saw, frankly, little harm in only _thinking_ about her – or anyone for that matter – he knew that it would lead him down a dark and dangerous path. One which promised only humiliation, awkwardness, loneliness and profuse amounts of pain: both physical and emotional if he allowed himself to freely think of her as a sexual and available woman.

Kakashi sighed, even acknowledging a beautiful woman for what she was seemed to be dangerous enough.

He wasn't too far from Konoha, but he still had to take care to cover his tracks and the pain in his shoulder was only getting worse. Whilst it wasn't unbearable, it was bad enough that it would prevent him from being able to go to sleep; the hospital was the very last, _last_ place he wanted to end up but that left him with only one option: Sakura's. He didn't usually seek treatment for minor injuries (and relatively, this was minor) but the god-awful smell combined with the near complete loss of his left arm, meant that whether he wanted to face Sakura or not, he really didn't have a choice if he wanted to go home and rest.

_Sakura damn well better be in..._ All he could hope was that Sakura hadn't known he was outside the window but then again, his concentration (and no doubt therefore his ability to suppress chakra) had faltered. If she did know, then at least they'd have something to occupy them, thanks to his injury, rather than trying to tactfully ignore each other in front of the other two. Although, the best part of three weeks had passed... maybe it would be easiest enough just to ignore it and act as though all had been forgotten? After all if it was the sort of activity that Sakura indulged in regularly, then she'd have no _specific_ reason to remember that _specific _session and thus have been thinking over it for the past few weeks, would she?

_She would if she'd sensed my chakra outside the window... Dear Kami this is going to be fucking awkward..._

As Kakashi landed in front of the gates of Konoha, he could feel his fatigue – he'd need to sleep soon,

"H-Hatake-san... You're injured," The guard on duty appeared in front of him, Kakashi couldn't resist shooting him a foul glare – the poor young Chuunin didn't _quite_ deserve it, but then Kakashi was already being tormented enough by a random combination of less than savoury events, he wasn't in a mood to be prodded any further;

"Yes and I'm on my way to see a medic," Was the extent of his response and he walked away as quickly as his fatigued body could carry him, thankfully, Sakura's apartment wasn't too far. He made it in pretty good time and as gracefully as he was able, climbed the stairs. Just as he raised his hand to knock, he could feel two chakras in her apartment: Sakura's and Sasuke's; his curiosity and mild irritation flared as slammed his knuckles down on the wood.

He really couldn't be bothered with Sasuke being privy to he and Sakura's doubtless awkwardness and knowing him, he'd pick up on it. At least he could have trusted it to completely by-pass Naruto, short of them fucking in front of him, they'd be safe from prying questions. The door suddenly opened form under him and his weight slumped forward straight onto Sakura,

"W-Whoa, Kakashi... what happened-ugh," Apparently she'd seen his shoulder, dragging him forward into the apartment he managed to righting himself a little, "Here, sit," Kakashi would have fallen if Sakura hadn't eased him down onto the edge of her futon,

"Sasuke, please leave,"

"Why?"

"I need to heal my patient and I won't be able to concentrate if you're breathing down my neck,"

"I'm curious to see you technique," _Is Sasuke really that dense? _ Kakashi sighed heavily, alerting them both his displeasure,

"Very well then, when I'm done healing Kakashi, I'll come and find you to beat you to within an inch of your life and you can see the 'technique' then; get out!" Sakura took a step towards him and he eventually grasped her order, and wandered away casually, closing the door behind him; "Fucking bastard," Sakura muttered under her breath eliciting a pained chuckle form Kakashi, "Shit, that's right," She span around and kneeled down next to Kakashi.

She immediately unzipped his flak jacket and gently tipped it off his shoulders, wincing as she could now get a slightly better look at the grossly infected wound, wincing slightly,

"How long have you had this wound, Kakashi? It's infected to _hell_... And I need to take your shirt off, but..." She could see that his mask was attached to his over shirt, he shook his head a little, "Hold on," She fetched a kunai from her pouch and took it to the gash already present in the top of the shirt and dragged it around his neck, effectively separating the shirt from his mask,

"Thanks,"

"Can you lift your arms?" He shook his head, as a negative and she returned to kunai to his shirt and dragged it down his front so she could push it off his shoulders. Touching her chakra-charged fingers to the surrounding wound she found she could more accurately assess the damage,

"Ok... I need you to lie down." He compiled immediately and as she began to probe his wound, his fatigue caught up with him and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat observing her recently healed patient, she'd sensed his chakra outside the door, but she really <em>hadn't<em> expected him to collapse on her as he did, she managed to take his weight but it was a surprise to suddenly have his chin hook over her shoulder and his chest pushed into hers. Luckily – in a sense – Kakashi was in such a state that they didn't have to have an awkward greeting conversation and the waking-up-after-treatment usually followed such a typical routine and should flow quite smoothly: 'hi, how are you feeling?' 'Has the feeling returned to your arm?' 'Are you hungry?' 'Let me check that wound once more then you can leave' – relatively easy.

Sakura had just finished mixing a small potion – a basic one to help stimulate Kakashi's white blood cells and help to kill any remaining bacteria present still in his blood stream. She'd guessed, from the rate of infection that he'd had the wound for two, maybe three days – no wonder he came to her apartment. She decided to take a shower, she'd been accosted by Sasuke earlier and he'd forced himself in for tea – and much to Sakura's disgust, he made himself at home.

The combination of Sasuke invading her privacy and the exertion of healing then moving Kakashi's dead weight to a more comfortable position on the futon had worn her out. Kakashi was still in a deep sleep and he most likely wouldn't wake up until the evening so she rose to her feet and walked across to her small bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would put her mind at ease – if only a little.

After her shower, she decided to quickly nip out to buy something for dinner, she'd assume that Kakashi wouldn't be in much of a state to make his own way home immediately after waking up _and_ he really would need a meal to kick-start his recovery. Although Sakura herself wanted to be rid of him as quickly as possible, the medic in her couldn't bring herself to wake him up and turf him out half healed – and half naked.

No matter what he seems to have been privy to, he was still her first sensei, team mate and (sort of) friend – he had come to her to be healed, not subjected to an unusually cold, embarrassed shoulder. As she left the small market with an extra fillet of beef and some vegetables she scurried home half hoping that Kakashi hadn't awoken and left before he was recovered enough. Sakura also brought herself a pot or two of sake, getting the feeling that she would need a drink to calm her nerves either around Kakashi or once he'd left.

Luckily, she'd be able to justify _not _offering any to Kakashi. Although if he really wanted any, she knew she'd have a hard time stopping him.

As she climbed the stairs back up to her little one-room plus bathroom apartment, she wasn't looking forward to feeling so cramped with Kakashi's presence – even if he was still unconscious. It was a big room, but only one room nonetheless, with a small kitchenette in one corner her bed and a little coffee table and sofa. It was extremely small, but enough for Sakura alone especially since the vast majority of her time was spent either at the hospital or on missions. As she twisted the key in the lock and walked in, her eyes flashed over to Kakashi's still horizontal form, although his eye was open – she'd taken off his haitai-ate and zori after she'd healed him,

"Kakashi... I didn't expect you to wake up so soon," She toed off her sandals and set the small bag of her groceries on the counter of her kitchenette before walking over to him; he, at first, groaned in response. Sakura kneeled beside him, peeling away the cover she'd placed over him,

"How's your arm? Is it still numb?" She sent a little probing chakra into his shoulder,

"Ugh... I feel sick," Sakura nodded, averting her eyes to her little bed side table seeing that the medicine hadn't been drunk; she picked up the little cup,

"Here, drink this... It will help you recover," She slipped a hand under his head and helped him drink,

"Uhh... But it didn't make me feel any better," He flopped his head back down, his breath a little heavy from the effort,

"I'll get you a glass of water," Sakura rose to her feet and rinsed the cup out before locating a glass and filling it with water she walked back over to Kakashi, who was trying to sit up,

"Hey, don't stress your shoulder," She again slipped a hand around his back, to remove the pressure (she felt grateful that her medic training allowed her to hide her embarrassment at his proximity and semi-nakedness), "Your tendons and muscles will still be a little sore for a day or two because of the infection," Kakashi nodded as he took the glass.

His posture was quite slumped and his fatigue was obviously still weighing on him; Sakura rose to her feet to unpack and stow away her recent purchases. The fillet of meat, which was quite large, she immediately cut in half and stowed one half in her fridge and the other in her freezer. She subtly hid away the two bottle of sake, in a back portion of one of her cupboards, successfully hidden by an old, disused rice cooker.

Assuming he'd had enough time to drink she posed her question;

"Hey, I assume that as you're in no fit state to go anywhere just yet and I'd like to you to eat something, are you happy with fried beef and vegetables with rice?" She didn't turn to face him, but could feel his eye on her; she looked at the clock, it was only just past half-five, "I probably won't be cooking until a little later, though," She turned around to face him, seeing his expression was one which took a long time for her to recognise on him: he wasn't fully concentrating on what she was saying, no doubt due to pain. "Are you still feeling sick?" His eye averted to hers and he nodded, "Is it nausea or more like an ache?" She walked over to him,

"...More like an ache," placing her hand on to his forehead her skin heated a little at the sudden contact, as she could feel his eye boring into her; as her chakra weaved its way in the problem became immediately apparent and Sakura couldn't quite stifle her laughter fast enough;

"You're hungry," Kakashi felt a bit stupid and looked deeply unimpressed with himself,

"...Oh..." Sakura grinned again as she pulled her hand away,

"Don't worry, the potion you drank _can_ cause nausea or a sickly feeling in some patients so this may just be a side effect not helped by your already present hunger; but I don't have your file so I can't check. You'll feel better after something to eat," Kakashi nodded slightly, as she turned to walk away again, with his glass in her hand, his sudden proximity suddenly (as well as the fact he was now conscious and a little more on-the-ball, _and _shirtless) dredged up memories of her previous – rather _mischievous_ – thoughts about him. Sakura, a little reluctant to face him, quickly replaced his water, without making eye contact and walked back towards her kitchenette counter to chop the vegetables and the meat.

It was going to take a lot for her to keep her eyes off his rather tempting chest.

* * *

><p>They remained in silence for little while as Kakashi gathered his thoughts, his wasn't feeling <em>quite<em> as awkward as he'd expected to, but wasn't exactly comfortable. He found the sensation of walking up completely surrounded by Sakura's scent in the bed he'd watched her on, a particularly odd one; and, it seemed, a partially arousing one.

The sort of arousing sense which comes with very risqué sex or _voyeurism_, that the pervert in him wanted to let Sakura know that he'd seen her – regardless of whether she already knew or not. He remembered the look on her face just before he'd slumped forward and she'd caught him and he fancied that the look mean she was awkward with him and hence, knew he'd seen her. Decided to ignore that particular conjecture for the moment, he decided to broach another topic which bothered him;

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?" She responded, without looking back at him as she continued to chop;

"Why was Sasuke here when I arrived?" He did his best to keep his tone inquisitive, rather than accusatory;

"..._Oh_," Her tone was more than enough to tell him her words before she'd said them, "He _accidentally_ bumped into me, just as I was about to enter my apartment and _asked_ if he could come in for a cup of tea... You have _really_ good timing, you know..." She added, bringing an irresistible chuckle to his lips;

"I take it he's still trying it on with you?" She sighed heavily, and with an edge of weariness Kakashi didn't much like – it seemed to leave her with a bit less life;

"...Yea, I wish I knew what he was really after, that he'd at least be straight with me... Haa, if telling him to fuck off would work, I would do so..." Kakashi thought for a moment, knowing exactly what she was saying; he knew it may well incur her wrath if he wasn't tactful enough, but he was curious enough to risk it;

"...When did you stop... _Liking_ him?" Sakura turned around entirely at his statement and leaned back against the counter with her arms folded and a sharp frown on her face;

"I don't _know_ when, but I _noticed _after we brought him back a year ago, that I just didn't feel anything for him beyond the sort of brotherly love I have for Naruto...although with quite a lot of anger thrown in of course," She threw in a wry smile for good measure, something Kakashi noted that suited her – it wasn't arrogant, or too sweet, something entirely Sakura – despite her saccharine name;

"That's understandable," She sighed again, an action which, combined with the arms folded over her chest, served to push her bust up and out (even if it was currently wrapped) he could still see the beginnings of what he could imagine to be cleavage.

He forced his eyes back up to her face, her eyes, (which _thankfully_ were averted).

Much to his surprise though, she said nothing else, only waiting until the pan started hissing to turn around and stir the contents slightly. After a long and weighty pause, Sakura dished out what Kakashi surmised to be dinner into a large number of bowls, she turned, and carried a tray towards him setting it down upon his lap, he took note of a beef and vegetable stir-fry mix, another bowl of rice, and two small bowls of as-yet unidentified sauce. Kakashi took up his chopsticks, now aware of just how hungry he was and clasped a small cube of well cooked meat between them, looking up he saw Sakura stood at her kitchen counter – a slump in her shoulders he'd seen on many-a-burdened before him,

"Sakura, join me," Kakashi had purposefully posed his voice to be a statement, rather than a question, but it didn't seem to phase her,

"...Nah, it's alright," He paused solely to observe her for a moment, as she raised her arm presumably to bring a portion of food to her mouth; he frowned, momentarily hating the fact that Sakura may well have felt unwelcome in her own home. Using one hand to pull down his mask to just beneath his lower lip, he ate the cube of meat, noting how apparently Sakura's taste in how meat should be cooked seemed to mimic his own. Before he'd finished, long before, Sakura seemed to being to clear away her plates and organise the apparent leftovers into boxes to stash in the fridge; Kakashi couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a _lot_ of leftovers. Kakashi quickly finished the last of the rice, before he could no longer keep his question to himself,

"Weren't you hungry, Sakura?" She turned her head to her shoulder, but not far enough to meet his gaze,

"Not really, I usually eat later,"

"Then why did you eat at all?"

"It would have been rude not to eat with you," Kakashi wanted to say that she didn't eat _with_ him at all, rather she ate _near_ him, but he guessed she was merely creating a polite excuse;

"Sou [I see]," He placed his tray on the floor (which had the secondary effect of alerting Sakura to the fact he'd finished his meal); he noted, as well, now that the sickly feeling in his stomach had moved off and he felt just a little more human, just a _little_.

Sakura, as she placed a small box into the fridge, looked over her shoulder and saw that Kakashi had finished with his meal, she walked over to collect the tray,

"Thank you, that was delicious," She flashed him a warm, almost loving smile – one he felt compelled to return and would have done so, had he felt that it was genuine; he probably would have wanted to close to distance-_damn, my detachment is slipping..._ She lifted the tray and walked away with it as she quickly washed up, Kakashi wasn't sure whether he should get up and leave, he was divided between wanting to and not.

Her futon was surprisingly relaxing and her presence provided a strange sort of comfort, that he didn't have to bother with any effort for anything, but he didn't want to impose either and he already had done so long enough. He shifted position, his shoulder gave off a dull ache, but didn't scream as he swivelled himself around to place his back against the wall (the solid cool provided a sense of relief he hadn't noticed he needed) as Sakura bent down to rummage in a cupboard.

Kakashi certainly didn't miss the opportunity to eye her rather lovely curvature.

He only had to wait until either he could leave or he fell asleep... It shouldn't be too long... But then, it wasn't easy seeing her eyes dart down and over his chest every now and then, but if she were the shirtless one, he'd no doubt be far more shameless about it.

Raising herself again, he found that she'd pulled out a small bottle of what was presumably sake, Sakura rose to her feet and walked over to the small coffee table now in front of Kakashi;

"I'd offer you some, but you could suffer another side-effect of the potion," Kakashi nodded as she sat, tilted towards the table, she wasn't quite facing him or the table, "You don't mind if I have some, you do?" Kakashi shook his head, "Some tea?"

"Maybe later," He observed her for a moment as she poured out a little of the alcohol into the small cup and allowed it to rest; "If you don't mind me asking... Why _don't_ you like Sasuke anymore? I thought he was your motivation," Sakura averted her wide green eyes to him for a moment, scrutinizing him to within an inch of his life;

"...I did and he was... for years the desire to save he and Naruto was what drove me... But as we got closer to Sasuke and then that fight between he and Naruto, I felt like I was actually seeing Sasuke as a person for the first time, rather than the boy from Team 7 early days... or worse, the boy in my head," She paused to take a sip of sake, giving Kakashi a perfect profile view of her lips, jaw and neck; he could see the main tendon which tensed as she raised her head and column of her throat – he wondered ho w it could taste anything other than delicious. "When we finally dragged him back to Konoha it occurred to me that I'd spent so long looking for him that I'd no idea how to feel or act when we actually found him... I suppose I just grew out of my feelings," Kakashi nodded,

"It never occurred to me that your feeling for him had changed, perhaps I should have given you more credit," Sakura shot him a wry, unsurprised smile, somehow showing off her maturity, she took another sip;

"Well apparently, it hasn't occurred to him either..." They lapsed into silence as Sakura swirled the sake in her cup and Kakashi; who'd been secretly trying to whittle away he time before he could leave to prevent himself saying something stupid, unfortunately missed the boat;

"I didn't know you read _Icha Icha_," Sakura visibly stiffened, _Wow, _that_ broke the awkward tension, shit..._

"...Yes, they've always been a source of fascination for me... Well, not _always_ but for a while," _Thank fuck she didn't ask how I knew that... wait, if she didn't ask that, then she must know that I saw her, right? Fuck..._

"I didn't think you'd have such a kinky side," Kakashi decided it really was now futile to try and control his mouth, he just had to try and make sure that he humiliated her into silence rather than vice versa. Sakura looked over to him, amusement shining in her eyes,

"I hardly think _you're_ one to talk," _Shit, well that plan failed immediately,_

"...Well, most people are all too happy to make conjecture about my sexual habits rather than bother to find out the truth... But you on the other hand..."

"-Face the same problem in a different way, 'innocent little Sakura'," She chimed, before taking another half sip of sake, "Probably why I need _Icha Icha _in the first place," She grumbled,

"Oh?" Kakashi could guess where this was going, but he was almost having fun with this conversation;

"Everyone in this village seemed to be too damn gossipy or assume that I'm some pure, untouched virgin," She snorted lightly, as Kakashi raised an eyebrow; under any other circumstances he would have already run for the hills, but there was something he couldn't help but find strangely intriguing and appealing to his inner pervert, sat here talking about these things with Sakura.

Even if it meant all his years of working on self-detachment were failing spectacularly.

"You're not?"  
>"Hell no! You didn't really think I was did you?" A disbelieving, but amused smile toyed with her lips, <em>Well, I preferred to avoid thinking about it at all, but that seemed to have long crumbled, <em>Kakashi merely raised any eyebrow,

"Who was the lucky guy?" He wasn't even sure what possessed him to ask, and who ever it was would never be looked at the same way again; this time, Sakura was visibly resisting a grin,

"I think a more apt question would be, 'who was the lucky _girl_?'" Kakashi immediately chocked on his own spit, as he other eye flashed open to stare at her, not quite believe what he'd just heard; he apparently made for an amusing scene as Sakura burst out into hysterical laughter and Kakashi could see that her chakra flow was disturbed: she was lying.

"I-I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Sakura was still chuckling lightly to herself, as he merely tried to quell not only the feeling of his own idiocy but also the mental image of Sakura with a woman...

Although the image still wasn't quite as pleasing to him as the one of her with himself.

Sakura took another sip of sake,

"But it's no one you know... Or at least, it's highly unlikely that you do,"

"Whys that?"

"They're not from Konoha, we'd finished the mission and weren't supposed to leave the town until the next morning,"

"What happened to that idealism in you? Wouldn't you rather have done it with someone you love?" Sakura's curious expression immediately snapped into a frown at such odd words from Kakashi;

"Ha! Well, maybe, but that's rendered moot if I don't love anyone... Besides, he wasn't that bad, for a civilian anyway," Kakashi nodded,

"That's the problem; it's pretty difficult to find a decent partner... And its easy to forget how..._fragile _civilians can be, but I haven't done so in a while... and if I'm out of town then Kuniochi tend to be enemies, rather than potential partners and I don't think I can afford to put Konoha in danger by pulling a Junko and seducing them anyway," Sakura laughed heartily,

"That's true, he really has a bit more _freedom_ as a shinobi..." Kakashi was beginning to feel the weight of the sexual tension and his eye automatically fell to her sake bottle, "You'd like a drop?" He looked back up to her and nodded slowly – if anything happens, he can blame the drink.

Sakura rose to her feet and again, Kakashi couldn't keep his eye off a certain part of her anatomy as she fetched another cup; she returned to her seat, as Kakashi shuffled a little closer so that he was sat cross-legged with his feet on the floor but was still sat on the edge of the low futon. She placed the small cup on the table in front of him before returning to her original seat now next to him, she poured him out a little sake, before he quickly took the bottle, surprised by how much there was still in there.

He poured her out some sake and replaced the bottle to the table he, not seeing any reason to bother to hide any longer (as well as a growing desire to pin Sakura beneath him, despite his rational side's protests) he yanked down his mask and took a sip of sake. Sakura didn't notice at first, but when she did avert her eyes to him, her reaction was pretty disappointing to him;

"Huh," She turned back to take another sip of sake,

"That's the best you can say?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious you were hiding a face under there... What more do you want me to say?" She shrugged, as Kakashi, partially hoping for her to give off an obvious sign she found him attractive, but strangely felt even more desire to have her. Instead, Kakashi merely rolled his eyes and drained the last of his cup;

"Sorry, did you want me to blush and stutter at how insanely attractive you are and tell you how hard it is to keep from jumping on you and ravaging you senseless?" She asked, in a business like tone whilst eying all of the bare skin he was showing from waist to forehead; Kakashi folded his arms for a moment, his face giving nothing away,

"Yes, actually," Sakura couldn't contain her small, teasing smile Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off;

"Well, then you'll have to do better than that," She extended her hand out to reach for the sake bottle but Kakashi was faster, shooting out hand, it closed around her wrist and he gently but irresistibly yanked Sakura towards, him connecting their lips in seconds.

* * *

><p>She found herself suddenly leaning awkwardly into him with his lips pressed forcefully, but pleasurably against her own; she shuffled forward a little, needing to adjust her position not only for more comfort but to get better purchase. As she leaned up and shifted her leg forward, Kakashi's hand shot out to grip behind her knee and tugged it forward, hooking it over his hip as Sakura mimicked the movement with her other leg.<p>

As she lowered herself to straddle his lap, he licked over her lip and she immediately granted him access as her arms found their way around his shoulders and the hand previously on her wrist found her back and tugged their chests flush. As his tongue darted into her mouth to caress and tease her own, Kakashi pulled on her knee again, bringing her hips closer to his and she allowed more of her weight to settle on him; Sakura could easily feel his engorged desire pressing on her most sensitive part.

Returning his kiss with a little more force she allowed her hips to roll gently into his, earning herself a deep groan; as his grip on her tightened, pulling her closer still. Kakashi broke the kiss, retuning another small press of his lips to hers before, amid his ragged breath, spoke;

"S-Sakura... I won't be able to control myself; if you don't want..."

"I do want, a lot," She twitched her hips forward again, as thought to prove a point before she connected their lips again, their tongues quickly meeting as Kakashi flipped them over, Sakura now on her back with Kakashi settled between her legs his hips gently rocking into her hers. He still held onto her knee, lifting it higher as leverage, his free hand moved to weave into her hair, his mouth still covering and dominating hers; drinking down her small moans and mewls of the pleasure he was giving. Another thought crossed his mind which couldn't wait; he drew back, pausing his rocking, but keeping his grip on her,

"This... you can't expect this to mean more than one night," Sakura looked questioning for a moment, before nodding;

"I know and I wasn't anticipating it to," She gave a small breathy sigh as Kakashi was unable to prevent his hips rocking back to meet the contours of her own; "Just one night," Kakashi grinned,

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to rush this either, I haven't been with a woman for a long time and I intent to _enjoy_ it," He leaned his head down to finally kiss her neck as a breath of laughter escape her, one of Sakura's hands crept up to lace through his hair;

"Good... and as long as you let me enjoy it too... T-then take as much time as you want," He smirked into her neck and gave a rougher thrust of his hips and nipped gently at her neck, savouring the taste as he drew a short cry from her throat as she arched her back.

"You will," He finally released her knee as the hand snaked up between their bodies to tug at the zip on the front of her shirt, Kakashi sucking on her neck, drawing a light hum of pleasure from her. The silver-haired Jounin decided that he wanted to draw as many noises out of her as possible to make up for those he'd been denied whilst watching her all those weeks ago. As he pulled down the zip and revealed her chest, now only covered by wrappings, Sakura shifted and flipped them over, sitting up on him; she still ground their hips together as she shed her shirt, flinging it away and began to tug at her bindings.

As she slowly twisted the material around, it both fascinated and infuriated the man beneath her;

"Faster," Sakura, instead of complying merely snapped her hips forward, forcing his eye shut and a gravelly gasp to escape him, his hands found her hips and held his close to her. It was almost painful being held so tight to his erection, but she soon pulled away the last of her bindings and Kakashi sat up, one hand moving to her back to keep her still, the other dipping down into her shorts, but outside her knickers for the time being to rub gently over her already wet core. His lips immediately went to her left nipple and attacked it, dragging more moans out of his partner, as he rolled and twisted the sensitive bud into erection, he constantly licked and sucked on it, vaguely wishing he had a third hand to stimulate her currently neglected nipple.

But he soon enough shifted over to it and repeated the process, as his hand kept slow and rhythmic strokes over her clitoris, wanting to build her slowly to climax and not before he was ready to let her have one. He rolled her over again, so that he was on top and her back was pressed into the bed, as his hands moved to fondle again her breasts and his mouth again occasionally kissed and sucked at her nipples. Sakura's hands, which had been fisted in his hair, moved down between them to his crotch, giving a few brief strokes over his hard member through the fabric of his pants, he gave a low groan of satisfaction before she began to fiddle with the button and zipper, quick to undo them completely.

She tugged them down a little, but he'd have to get up before they could be removed completely and he showed no sign of relenting his assault on her chest soon; instead, she shuffled down a little. Kakashi accommodated her as her hand wove into his boxers to rub agonizingly gently, she took in how soft and hard his length was, smearing his drop of pre-cum around the head, increasing stimulation – but only a little – drawing a moan of frustration from him. He leaned up and rolled onto his side to quickly rid himself of his trousers and boxers as well as bandages; as he leaned back, Sakura immediately took control kissing over his own chest, trailing a small but obvious trail down to his erection.

He allowed out a shaky breath as she drew near, her hands smoothing over his stomach, hips and thighs; her mouth followed the same pattern, avoiding his throbbing length enough to tease him.

"Sakura..." The frustration evident in his voice as she licked gently up the underside, before retreating for the moment, enjoying his sharp intake of breath, moving back, she quickly closed her mouth around the head and slowly licked away another droplet of pre-cum as she sucked lightly, ghosting her tongue only over the head. Kakashi's groans were deep and strangely gratifying to her, as she pushed her mouth a little further down onto him and sucked lightly at first, her tongue drawing patters all over what has currently in her mouth. Kakashi thrust his hips up gently, but it was enough for him to force almost his entire length into her at once, gripping his hips to keep him still, she continued to stuck, varying the pressure and intensity as she moved up and down his now throbbing erection.

"A-ah...S-Sakura," His voice was a little shaky, but still low as Sakura finally thrust her head down to take him all in at once, forcibly resisting the urge to gag at how much space he took up; her tongue rubbing and caressing him relentlessly as his hands weaved into her hair massaging her scalp, "S-stop, I'm gonna.." He tugged lightly on her hair, not wanting to climax so quickly, but Sakura quickly increased the pace, sucking harshly one moment, whilst thrust her head down, taking all of him as her tongue continued its own massage, occasionally humming lightly, liking the gasps he gave at them. She could feel him begin to pulse as his hips kept twitching, desperate to drive up with as much force as he could muster, but she held him down,

"S-Sa-kura," His grip suddenly tightened on her head, keeping her right down over his entire length as he spasmed and emptied himself into the back of her mouth, she swallowed quickly, tugging lightly on his tip as it softened and she released it from her mouth. She crawled back up him, planting the occasional kiss on his heaving chest as he flung his arms around her back,

"H-holy shit..." He whispered against her lips as he rolled her over and connected their lips, his tongue delving deeply into her mouth, rubbing over hers; grunting his satisfaction at being able to taste himself so strongly on her. He rested his weight on her for a few moments, enjoying how her body fitted to his. As he continued to kiss her deeply, he forced her mind to focus only on the pleasure his tongue was granting as he seemed to consume her.

One of his hands was still around her shoulders, locking her in place as the other found and kneaded her breast; although he was satisfied, as a natural result of climax, it hadn't been enough to dampen his desire to completely have sex with Sakura. He moved his hand from her breast to fiddle with the buckle on her skirt and he ripped it away from her hips in much the same way she had done when he'd observed her. He broke the deep kiss he'd engaged her mouth with, leaving them both panting for air and Sakura's lips considerably redder and more swollen, although tempting to kiss them again, he had another destination in mind.

He drew himself down, kissing gently over her throat, giving a light suck on her pulse and getting a breathy gasp in retuned, he continued down only stopping to suck and lick indulgently over her nipples again before pulling his arm out from under her and raising himself on to his knees to hover over her. He was already semi-hard again, his mind marvelling at how much he enjoyed her body and he continued down, as his hands gripping her shorts and panties in one.

He pulled away from her and dragged them entirely off her legs, sitting back down to admire her for a moment, pleasantly surprised that she was completely shaved. He shifted his legs, to kneel between her own, as he smoothed his hands slowly but surely up the insides of her knees and thighs. He enjoyed how silky the skin was on her shapely legs as he pushed her legs apart lowering himself to her elbows; he looked back up when he heard a small whimper from her.

He smiled gently in reassurance, before moving in drawing one solid but gentle lick between her folds, grazing her opening and travelling up over her impossibly sensitive clitoris. Her reaction was immediately with a loud, almost surprised moan from her as her hips tired to buck against him, it surprised him as his length hardened a little more at the dangerously erotic sound of her pleasure.

Moving in once more he directed his tongue immediately to her clitoris drawing repeatedly over it using the gentlest strokes at first, before adding a little more pressure. Her cries grew more frequent and occasionally much louder when he used exactly the right pressure, her hips kept tying to buck into him but he held them still as her hands again fisted in his hair; her grip a good indicator of how intense her pleasure.

It surprised him at how much he enjoyed licking her, he was rock hard again as she twisted and cried beneath his relentless tongue; moving a hand further up her thigh, his thumb took over, rubbing small, gentle circles over her sensitive nub. He moved a little lower, giving a firmer lick with the tip of his tongue, immediately penetrating her and thrusting it more deeply in response to her enraptured cry. He could feel her tighten around his tongue although no where near enough to impede his actions; he could still tell that it would be a tight fit when he buried himself inside her. He alternated, sucking her lightly before again thrusting his tongue in as far and hard as he could, he could feel her legs beginning to quiver slightly beneath his large hands.

As her moans and gasps became a more impassioned, he could feel his length getting more desperate to bury itself in her; something about dragging as many moans from her, despite whether she wanted to keep quiet or not, was excruciatingly pleasurable. He pulled his hand away from her thigh and moved his tongue back to her clitoris as pushed a finger into her, she gasped again as he pulled back and thrust a second in, her hips bucked and she clenched tightly around his fingers.

He thrust them sharply inside just as he gave a long, pressured lick to her sensitive spot and it proved too much, with a loud whimpering cry she tried to contain. Her muscles were sent into paroxysms of pleasure her breathing was heavy as bolts of sharp bliss darted up her spine and paralyzed her to all but Kakashi's licking tongue at her entrance as the tight coil in her stomach burst releasing her to a flood of pleasure she couldn't have contained if she'd wanted to.

It was way better for someone else bringing her to climax.

She felt Kakashi pull away and move up to lay beside her, waiting for her to float down from climax, he smoothed a hand up from her navel, over her stomach, between her breasts and up over her neck to rest on her cheek. She tilted her head to look at him as he leaned over and again trapped her in a deep, consuming kiss; he again slinked his tongue into her mouth and was careful to rub it over her own, the taste of herself on him strangely erotic. He broke the kiss but kept himself just as close,

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course," She replied immediately unsure why he was asking now,

"I won't hurt you, Sakura, but I like to make things interesting... are you willing to try a few things? If you really want me to stop I will," She thought for a moment, unable to predict what 'interesting' things he might try, but she _did_ trust him and knew he wouldn't force her into anything she wasn't comfortable with,

"Sure," She responded and he immediately retuned the kiss, quickly delving his tongue as deeply into her mouth as he was able. He kept her occupied with the kiss as he had done before, her arousal beginning to flare again as he climbed on top of her; he kneeled again, slipping a hand under her back and lifted her up to a seated position.

Sakura felt him run his hands down her arms until he gripped each wrist, and tugged them behind her back, holding them together in one hand; he leaned into her slightly, but quickly swirled his tongue and increased the pressure on his lips, successfully distracting her until it was too late. Before she could register the sensations, her wrists had been bound securely, but not too tightly together behind her back with a bandage, Kakashi broke the kiss and grinned at her form as her chest was slightly pushed out as a result.

He eyed her for a few moments, before lowering his head to suck and bite gently on her nipple, the feeling somehow much more erotic now that she was powerless to stop him or move away in her current position, she quickly lost her balance and fell back on the bed with Kakashi quick to follow. He moved his mouth to her other nipple as she shifted his knees backwards, allowing his hands to take the majority of his weight; he released her now erect nipple and shifted himself again, aligning his tip to her, rubbing it gently over her swollen clitoris and through her folds, coating himself in her arousal. His length twitched slightly as her loud cry at his touch nearly overwhelmed him; lowering his chest onto hers, he moving in to steal another kiss, but a thought struck him;  
>"Shit," He flew to his hands and knees, "Shit,"<p>

"What?"

"Protection,"

"Its fine, "

"How?"

"I'm a medic –nin, I can stop my cycle... you can't get me pregnant," Kakashi stared at her for a moment,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now hurry up," she awkwardly bucked her hips up to him, but to little avail as he slid down onto one forearm his other hand going to her hip to hold her in place as he connected their lips, he again rubbed his tip through her folds, teasing out frustrated groans from her. He pulled back slightly to align himself properly pushing just the head into her but pausing – earning himself another irritated groan; he pulled his lips away form hers before connecting them to the sensitive spot on her neck and driving into her with one swift thrust.

Sakura gasped and felt almost momentarily paralyzed at the sudden pleasure of not only his lips but of his length, she couldn't remember anyone ever having thrust so deeply inside of her before. It took a moment for her to get used to him stretching her out a little, although not painful, the discomfort took a moment to overcome, as he rolled his hips closely into hers drawing a small moan of pleasure from her.

Kakashi drew back slowly, until was barely halfway out, before driving forward to the hilt again, he could feel her so tightly around him that he was worried if he thrust with full force too quickly he might hurt her. It was difficult to control himself with such deep reaching but gentle thrusts, she was so wet and tight and her breasts were pressed so snugly to his chest that her body seemed to scream at him to pound into her with all his might.

"Ugh, Kakashi move faster... a bit harder," Her voice was breathy and irresistible to him: whatever she asked for, he would give her. Lifting his hand from her hip to slide it up beside her head to rest his weight now on both forearms he pulled his hips back until his head was only just inside and snapped his hips forward with heavy, but clipped force although he was still unwilling to use all his strength.

Her immediate cry of pleasure was enough for him to repeat the action as fast as possible, as soon as he drew back, he thrust forward, wanting to reach as far inside her as he was able. With each thrust, Sakura rose her hips to meet his, as well as tilted her legs up, changing the angle slightly allowing him to penetrate a bit deeper, once again grabbing one of her knees he tugged it as high as he could, relishing both her erotic moans and the depth of each thrust. The angle of her hips also meaning he caught her sensitive nub with each plunge to the hilt, Sakura managing to surprise him with how sexy it was to see her trapped beneath him, his name falling from her lips.

He abruptly let go of her leg and pulled away from her, her displeasure was sort lived as he flipped her over, pulling her hips up, and her chest still resting on the mattress, she widened her knees slightly as he positioned himself behind her. Quickly finding her entrance and thrusting inside, it didn't take long for him to frustrate himself and Sakura, as he couldn't reach half as deeply inside,

"K-Kakashi... Untie me... a bet.._ah!_ I can get a better angle," He didn't need to be convinced tugging on the quick release knot, her arms feel free and she lifted up onto her hands and pushed back against him in time with his thrusts. It still wasn't quite deep enough as he kept one hand painfully tight on her hip and the other snaked over her back and fisted in her hair, gently drawing her head back.

It wasn't enough to cause her pain, but enough to arch her back to expose more of her core and provide a better angle. Kakashi couldn't contain a deep masculine cry of pure pleasure as he managed to drive into the hilt with her at such an angle, her gasps and cries only fuelling him to drive in harder and deeper as she too pushed back onto him in time with his thrusting , pushing him ever deeper.

The angle was so tight that Sakura could feel him so clearly inside, it seemed that every ridge and vein on his erection was rubbing her into a frenzy, the aching heat in the pit of her stomach was maddeningly close to getting release, but it wasn't close enough as she widened her legs a little more. The power of his thrusts were almost lifting her up she could feel him beginning to pulse, his groans were more frequent and harsher,

"K-Kakashi... T-touch..._Ahh!_" She wasn't quite able to finished her sentence as he gave a particularly violent thrust arching her a little more; she didn't need to finish as he understood and relinquishing his grip on her hip, snaked his hand down between her legs, rubbing gently over her heightened but neglected clitoris.

Within seconds, she began to clench tightly around him, encouraging him to drive even deeper and harder into her, her cries spurring him relentlessly on; Sakura quickly succumbed to her second climax as she clamped down on his rubbing and persistent erection as the tight coil in her stomach quickly burst. His fast dancing fingers and relentless driving into her over the edge to uncontainable pleasure shooting through every nerve in her body as she felt her release seep in again sensitising her to his probing.

Kakashi gave a deep, masculine cry at the feel of her unforgiving-ly tight clamping around him and the sudden increase in warmth and he could no longer control himself; shifting his hand back to her hip he gripped it as hard as could pulling back as he thrust himself in to the hilt. Unable to do otherwise he too pulled on her hair forcing her to lean up her back meeting his chest as his hips gave a final jerk, his arm snapping around her waist locking her to him.

His throat issuing a guttural growl and Sakura was met with an unfamiliar burning heat and gentle stabbing like sensation where Kakashi shot his milky release as deep inside her as he were able causing her to gasp in surprised pleasure. Jerking his hips to hers a few more times as she couldn't help but clench around his softening member, he sat back on his heels keeping her locked against him. Both of their breathing heavy and uncontrolled as he twisted and laid them both down, without moving from their positions against each other, he flopped his other arm over her as his breathing finally began to even out. They both slowly succumbed to much needed sleep, a deeper contentment over them both they hadn't found in a while.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke a number of hours later, she could feel Kakashi's arm still slung over her waist and the light was low, telling her it was extremely early. She was sore, but ultimately quite satisfied and she leaned away from Kakashi's grasp to try and see the clock on the other side of the room. She placed her hands on the floor and was just about to be able to see the time, when two large hands grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back, with her bottom still on the futon but her shoulders on the floor,<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi looked down appreciatively at her body splayed out for him, as he was kneeled between her parted legs with his already straining erection dangerously close to her,

"I wondered what the time was," Sakura answered, already guessing what his answer would be as he pulled her hips a little closer to him, close enough for him to rub his tip through her folds,

"Time? This is _our_ time to get reacquainted," He rubbing his tip up suddenly over her clitoris and she could contain a surprised but aroused cry,

"But-Kaka-"He rubbed again, with a little more pressure,

"But what? You're almost completely prepared for me," He grinned again, as she resisted, unsuccessfully, the smile on her face; "Do you have the early shift at the hospital?"

"No,"

"A mission?"

"No," She gasped, "A day off," His eye suddenly gleamed,

"Perfect,"

"Kak-_ahh!"_ He suddenly yanked her hips flush to his and penetrated her to the hilt in one smooth motion; before rocking his hips rhythmically, but painfully slowly against hers. He was so deep inside her that Sakura struggled to completely process the sensory information. She tried to buck her hips to get him to speed up but in her position beneath him she was helpless to do anything but accept the pleasure. He inexplicably drew back until just his very tip was at her entrance and thrust himself forward whilst at the same time jerking her hips back to his revelling in her near scream of pleasure.

He pulled out again and thrust his hips forward with bruising force, the second his tip bumped her cervix he pulled back. His sudden and frenzied movements spurred on by her intoxicating cries, her tightness and the depth of his penetration, he literally couldn't get any deeper inside her – something he hadn't expected to find as erotic as he did. The sight, as well, of Sakura completely helplessly pleasured by him also drove him to thrust harder and want to make her come as hard as she could.

The angle of his thrusting, was agonizingly good, the downward movement combined with the feel of him bumping on her cervix was becoming too much to bear and Sakura would soon succumb to yet another release, although she couldn't complain. She was clenching as tightly as she could around him in time to his thrusts and his grunts of pleasure at each turn told her it was working.

All too quickly his thrusting grew to be erratic and completely lacking in rhythm as he tried to get himself as deep inside, Sakura gave him one last harsh clench before she felt the now familiar feeling of the burning heat and shooting feeling of seed spurted deeply into her. This combined with his almost possessive growl triggered her own release and the pressure of his last few thrusts carried her over the wave of pleasure as could only concentrate on the overwhelming feeling of release and his large hands still tightly gripping her.

Kakashi pulled himself out and her up and into his arms and he fell backwards onto the bed, allowing her to lie on his chest whilst their breathing evened out;

"Medic,"

"Hmm?"

"I think I might have to start seeing you on a regular basis for erectile dysfunction,"

"What?" Sakura looked up to meet his gaze, which was brisling with amusement, "You certainly don't have any dysfunction,"

"Well, I think I do if, once it's up, only certain things will bring it down again,"


End file.
